Prelude to a kiss
by Cora Summers
Summary: Alex is new to SVU and she and Olivia can’t stand each other for some reason. Eventual A/O


The characters are the property of Dick Wolf and NBC.

* * *

Prelude to a Kiss

"Alright people, listen up!" Cragen yelled as he entered the bullpen. "I just came back from a meeting with the brass."

"That doesn't sound good," Fin, the newest member to the group said. He may not have been a part of the unit for more than a week yet, but a meeting with the brass was the same for all law enforcement. Nothing good came out of it.

Ignoring the comment, Captain Cragen continued. "1PP seems to think this unit would benefit from having a single Assistant District Attorney prosecute all Special Victims cases instead of using the pool. She will be stopping in later this afternoon." Making this final statement, Cragen turned to go into his office.

"Have you met her yet, Cap?" Elliot asked. He watched as Cragen turned and nodded. "What's she like?"

Cragen took a moment to think about his answer. "You'll have to wait and make an assessment for yourself." With that, he walked into his office and closed the door.

"That means she is a young, ambitious, politically motivated, pretentious, trust fund baby," Munch stated.

Olivia looked at him with an amused expression. "Just because your first ex-wife was a lawyer and happened to fit that description does not mean the new ADA will be that way."

"Just you wait, Olivia. She will be exactly like that," he stated. He then ended the discussion by getting back to his paper work.

Olivia was about to respond when she saw Elliot motion towards the door. Deciding it was best to leave the conversation as is, she grabbed her jacket and made her way out of the precinct, Elliot in tow, intent on getting at least some real police work done today.

A few hours later, after canvassing for witnesses on their latest case, the duo returned to the precinct, lunch in hand. They were just about to enter the bullpen when they heard an unfamiliar voice coming from inside. Giving each other a confused look, they opened the door and fully entered. They first thing they noticed was the blonde woman leaning against the side of Olivia's desk.

"Next, where is Detective Benson?" the woman asked Munch and Fin, thinking they were still by themselves.

"Right here," Olivia announced. She made her way over to her desk and watched as the woman stood to greet her and her partner.

"Detective Benson," the woman said as she extended her hand. Olivia accepted it and was surprised at the little jolt of electricity she felt. Years as a detective though allowed her to hide the shock. "And you must be Detective Stabler, I presume?" she asked Elliot.

"That's right," Elliot smiled. "And who do we have the pleasure of speaking with?"

"ADA Alexandra Cabot," she introduced herself and then got right back to business. "Detective Benson, three of the cases you were lead detective on are up for appeal. I'm going to need to meet with you to discuss the details."

Olivia was a little confused at this. "Sure Ms. Cabot, but what am I going to be able to tell you that isn't already in the files?"

Alex glanced up from her notes to look at the detective. "I need to make sure proper police procedure was followed. The ADA who prosecuted assures me that he did everything to the letter, telling me that if there was anything to appeal, it would lie with police procedure."

At her work being called into question, Olivia saw red. "Let me explain something to you, Ms. Cabot. This unit may not follow all the rules when we go about an investigation, but when it comes to making an arrest we make damn sure everything is by the book. The fact that you believed a prosecutor without even waiting to speak with me first doesn't leave me much hope for our working relationship."

Alex didn't appreciate being spoken to in that matter and this caused her temper to rise also. "Detective Benson, I resent the insinuation you are making that I show favoritism to fellow 

ADA's," Alex said. She paused to pull out a business card. "Call my secretary to schedule a time when we can discuss the cases. Now if you would excuse me, I have some work to do." Alex picked up her attaché case and stormed out of the precinct.

Olivia looked down at the card, set it on her desk along with her meal, and followed the same path out the doors the ADA had just taken.

"Where you going Liv?" Elliot asked.

"I'm too pissed off to deal with cases and victims right now, El. I'll be back in an hour."

Elliot watched as Olivia walked out and thought back to the first meeting between her and the new ADA. He smiled as he thought about the possible entertainment they were sure to witness again. Sitting down to go through a set of financials his mind drifted to what could possibly happen during the next round.


End file.
